


rose-ruffled clouds

by Rayla957



Series: short pieces (not connected i just wanted to organize them) [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, No Plot/Plotless, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayla957/pseuds/Rayla957
Summary: Callum and Rayla watch the sunset. (That's really all there is to it.)
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: short pieces (not connected i just wanted to organize them) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194443
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	rose-ruffled clouds

Rose-ruffled clouds danced and swirled across the sky, carrying a light breeze that tousled the grass. As the sun grew dim, the sky around it bloomed with vibrant reds and oranges as if set on fire.

Rayla watched the sunset.

Callum was watching Rayla instead.

Her lilac eyes caught the light and took his breath away.

She reached out and took his hand, returning a soft smile as their gazes met.

They stayed there, hearts and hands entwined, until the sun dipped below an indigo horizon and the sky was painted with stars.

**Author's Note:**

> d'awww these dorks are cute
> 
> yay for low-effort prose about cloudssss


End file.
